comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-11-06 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The Intro
The witching hour has arrived, and lights start to turn on about a circular room, like candles flicking to life as they casts long shadows across the stone floor and walls, the black plush executive chairs, and dark gleaming conference table. Entrance doorways open up behind each of the five chairs, and an individual steps through; each to take a seat in their own chair at the round conference table. "Very dramatic Shaw," Green Goblin cackles, "I like it!" Sebastian Shaw settles into his own seat, his fingers steeple. "I enjoy the dramatic," he says calmly. "Furthermore, it assured privacy for all of us by arranging the difference arrival points." Kingpin sits his own bulk down and the chair groans as a result. He grunts in response to Shaw's comment, "The effort is not unappreciated. But let us get down to business." Viper lounges in her own chair, legs crossed and only half hidden by the table. She smiles in a deadly manner, "Of course. Each of us are bringing a number of resources to the table." With a flick of her wrist, she soon sends folders spiraling to each of the attendees. Senator Kelly settles into his own chair, and chews on a tooth pick. He picks up his own folder and starts to browse through the multiple pages of data and information. Shaw opens his and nods, "These folders include the forms that Taskmaster requested to know exactly which resources he will have access to commanding." Green Goblin declares, "But not blowing up anything ourselves! Ah, no matter! I suppose Viper is gathering the data to relay?" He eyes Senator Kelly with a glare. "I do not like it!" Viper smirks, "Oh no, Taskmaster has asked to meet with each of us in turn to discuss any details of concern. His contact information is on the last page. And I do hope you don't mean me Green Goblin." Senator Kelly chuckles dryly, "I do so believe he means me." Kingpin nods at this, "I have met with him briefly two weeks prior, and he stated he would be sending us reports to update on the progress." "Very professional," Shaw states, "I will have this done within the next twenty-four hours." He then looks pointedly at Senator Kelly, "Not overly amusing." Senator Kelly then transforms to Mystique in her typical white robes. "And I thought it was highly amusing," she says with a small smirk, and neutral tone. Green Goblin cackles, "True, true," as he changes his mind about Mystique. He then looks toward Shaw, "I am looking forward to the chaos!" Kingpin then says, "Then we are finished? Why did we have to meet in person for this?" "To confirm everyone is committed to this goal. My own agents have already created the devices that are needed to secure the data. Let it be beneficial to all," Viper state. The members of the newly formed Chess Board then gather up their folders and take their leave as quietly as they arrived.